


The Red Planet

by RinRin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021 (Star Wars), M/M, Zombie Planet, Zombies, depictions of violence not too graphic, elements from Star Wars: Red Harvest, or at least, plant zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: For Day 1 of Jangobi Week 2021: Enemies to Lovers.Jango just meant to take 3 of his recruits for the Cuy'val Dar to Ord Radama per request of Dred Priest.  Obi-Wan was trying to investigate Maul on Korriban.  Yet a solar storm pushed them off course enough that both ships landed on a seemingly abandoned planet.Yetsomethingwas on the planet, something had been causing storms to get people to crash on the planet.Now it is a race to get off the planet, if they can survive.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Jangobi Week





	The Red Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars: Red Harvest is an amazing horror story and I Do Not Recommend listening to it why driving through large empty land. Don't do what I did accidently.
> 
> I did want this to actually include them getting together, but honestly? By the end them getting together _at that point_ would have felt forced so this ended up more Enemies to Friends.
> 
> Also, Mace sent Obi-Wan because he wants him to process Qui-Gon's death and to catch Anakin up with no distractions/get Anakin assimilated to the Temple.

Jango wanted to rub his temples, but he trusted Priest about as far as a Hutt could throw. At least outside of being on contract together. He had only tracked the di’kut down because he was a good soldier. Same with Reau. Ward was better but also could just fade into the background to the point that it’d be hard to pinpoint what jobs he’d been on.

But then, the four of them being on this planet was Priest’s fault so honestly, it might not have been worth it. The damn di’kut demanded they go to Ord Radama before heading to Kamino and then the solar storm hit and scrambled the nav. And now they had crashed on this planet.

This… weird, maybe abandoned planet? There were old building overtaken by plants and a few other old crashed ships. Jango wasn’t even sure they were in the same system anymore.

“Hello there!” a voice cut through the cold air.

All four Mandalorians whirled to face the voice.

It was a Jetii, fresh from their kriffing temple. His red hair was that growing out from a buzz that indicated he was recently a Padawan.

“Jetii,” Priest growled.

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. It would seem we all were caught in that solar storm,” the Jetti grinned at them.

Jango glowered beneath his buy’ce before taking a fortifying breath. He was starting the process to get his revenge.

“So, it would seem,” Jango spoke.

The Jetii was silent for a moment.

“Well then, I will let you be,” he spoke then and then turned away.

Reau made a sound of disgust that Jango felt in his _soul_. Jetii arrogance.

They found a ship that might just have a part that could be jury-rigged to get them off the planet, but it had taken them hours. And there was something about this abandoned planet that was making Jango’s skin crawl under his kute. He and Priest had gone in the old ship to search the parts while Reau and Ward stayed outside to keep an eye out.

Just because they hadn’t seen anyone since the Jetii left didn’t mean that there was no one else there. Especially as they kept _hearing_ things moving just out of sight. Even if it was weird that they couldn’t pick up anyone on the scanners.

“I don’t think this’ll work,” Priest finally sighed, “the parts you said we’d need to connect it are missing. Maybe if one of the other ships had something similar but…”

He was right, damnit. That was the problem with having an experimental ship, the parts were sometimes so specific that he had limited options to repair it or he needed more parts than otherwise to make it work.

“There’s the buildings we haven’t gotten to,” Jango pointed out, “we should probably look there for extra parts. I think I say a port when we were crashing.”

No need to explain why he hadn’t aimed for the port in the first place. Priest had also seen the plant life that had creeped violently through the buildings. The tundra like area they ended up in was better in the lack of hidden dangers for the ground.

When they exited it was to Reau scanning the horizon. She was carefully moved her gaze from ship to ship as if she would miss something miniscule if she went to fast.

“Reau?” Jango prompted, his own hand coming up to flick on his scanners.

“Ward’s gone,” she spoke quietly, “we were circling to keep an eye on everything and he didn’t meet back up with me. At first I thought he had seen something and slipped off to investigate but he hasn’t shown back up.”

That… that was unsettling. Ward wasn’t someone Jango was particularly close to but he knew the other man well enough that he wouldn’t expect Ward to not check in. And _Slave I_ was unusual enough that there was no chance of Ward finding the right piece to get off. Especially given that Jango had a secondary part that needed to be plugged in to leave given he didn’t actually trust any of them.

“Which side was he on?” he asked, mind already racing.

Reau nodded towards the buildings, “that side.”

Well, guess they _were_ checking out the port then.

They were about halfway there when the Jetii showed up again. This time he was disheveled, thrown off by _something_. He paused when he spotted them, eyes raking over them.

He swore violently when he saw Ward was missing. The type of swearing that even without knowing the Jetii Jango could tell was out of place coming from him.

“How long has your friend been gone? Did you see him get taken?”

“What’s it to you-” Jango could hear the sneer in Priest’s voice and rolled his eyes.

Was Jango the only one that didn’t let his hatred of Jetiise cloud his mind? Obviously, he had run into something.

“Reau, tell him,” he ordered.

She stiffened and threw a glare _through_ her buy’ce at him but answered.

The Jetii ran a hand threw his hair.

“Listen, this planet,” he spoke, eyes scanning the area around them restlessly, “it’s filled with some sort of, I don’t know, twisted organisms? They don’t act like normal for their species and they…”

His eyes met Jango’s through the visor.

“We weren’t the only ones to crash here due to that storm. They _consumed_ the others. Turned them to be like them. At least those that they didn’t eat.”

Jango felt a chill go down his spine. He didn’t know why he trusted the Jetii, but he did. It was _insane_ , but…

“We can’t leave,” he said, “our ship broke when we were landing.”

The Jetii nodded, “mine as well. Maybe we can cannibalize my ship for your’s? Work together to get off of this planet? We can part ways after that.”

Jango hesitated. He didn’t want to work with the Jetii, even if he believed what he said. Yet the Jetiise had new ships than what they had been seeing.

“Fine. Lead the way.”

“So, why’s a Jetii all the way out in the Esstran System?” Reau asked, “isn’t it a bit close to the Sith Worlds for your lot?”

Of course she couldn’t help but to poke at the Jetii. Jango really shouldn’t have expected better of her.

“It was the Sith Worlds that I came out here for,” the Jetii said, “I was trying to find information on a Sith.”

Great. A Jetii scholar. Probably didn’t do battle often then.

“The last mission I went on with my Master we were attacked by a Sith as we were protecting the Naboo Queen. Given that the Sith have been gone for centuries, it raised questions.”

Priest paused at that, and Jango almost joined him.

“You mean there are _dar’jetiise_ in the Galaxy again?” Priest demanded.

Jango wanted to know as well, a sliver of unease digging into his mind, replaying every meeting he had had with his _employer_.

He might despise the Jetiise for the hand they had in the destruction of the Haat Mando’ade, but the dar’jetiise had _used_ Mando’ade, had made their culture into a puppet to be directed by them, had pushed them into much that, in retrospect, had weakened them. Historically allies meant, in truth, used and abused by the dar’jetiise.

And Jango had a feeling he had walked into yet another trap set by them blinded as he was with a lust for vengeance. _And_ , a voice not unlike Jaster’s whispered in the back of his mind, _look what it has already led you to do. Who you choose to work with._

The Jet- _Kenobi_ turned back, mouth opening to reply.

It was cut off as _something_ tackled Priest down, clawing at his beskar’gam.

It had once been human, that much Jango could tell. But now? Now it was emancipated beyond anything he had seen, skin tight to its bones _except where he could see vines writhing underneath._

Reau screamed in rage, bringing her blasters to arm and started to shoot.

Kenobi grabbed both Jango and Reau and yanked them back.

“They travel in packs; we need to _move_.”

Reau kept shooting as Kenobi tried to pull them along, eyes darting around, tense. Sure enough, others joined the being in tearing Priest open like he was a lobster.

Jango pulled his arm out of Kenobi’s grip and tossed Reau over his shoulder, carrying her as she kept shooting.

“Get us to your ship Kenobi!” Jango ordered.

Honestly, kriff this entire planet. If he could he would destroy it just to make sure no one else had to deal with this.

Kenobi gave one sharp nod and moved forward. It took a while for Reau to stop firing and then she just snarled at him to put her down and was silent.

The Jedi Starfighter Kenobi had was a Delta-6 _Sprite_ , luckily. Jango had retrofitted parts of one for _Slave I_ before.

They quickly stripped the parts they needed out.

“Can you use your Jetii powers to carry that?” Jango asked, mind racing for how to get them back to _Slave I_.

“Yes, but I won’t be much use in a fight if I do so.”

“That’s fine. You stay in the middle. I’ll take point, Reau’ll bring up the rear. We need to get back to my ship quickly and get off. I don’t like our chances with those things the longer we linger.”

They both nodded.

They encountered two more packs on their way back. One they were able to avoid, seeing them a while off and diverting around some of the crashed ships. They were tense the whole time, Kenobi keeping the parts as close to himself as possible, and they moved slowly. But the pack wandered off, searching for _meat_ elsewhere.

They weren’t able to avoid the second pack though. That one spotted them between clumps of ships. It also had a transformed Ward. But it seemed as though Ward had taken down much of the pack before they got him, as it was only numbering 3.

Jango was able to shoot down one of them, a Zeltron in the tattered remains of black robes before they got close enough that he had to bark at Reau to join him in taking them on.

The things moved fast enough that they couldn’t get either down before they were too close for blaster fire. Not with allies there as well and Ward still in beskar’gam, though missing one [pauldron]

Jango was able to push Ward back some with his flamethrower, the flames pulling an inhuman screech from Ward. He kept trying to put himself between Ward and Kenobi, hoping to hold off long enough for Reau to finish off the other one and help him take down the now-inhuman Ward.

Reau, on the other hand, pulled out a kad to keep the other one back. That one, a blond humanoid, didn’t seem bothered by the various cuts Reau landed on them.

Reau was able to end it though, when she impaled the thing and it pushed her down. It sank down on top of her, her kad going through it more and more. It tore at her as she struggled to keep it away. Its hands catching on and ripping her kute before she pulled one of her blasters out. She pressed it to the thing’s head and pulled. It toppled over, still.

At the same time, Kenobi twisted around Jango and with a hum, his _blue_ jetii’kad cut through Ward at the neck.

Kenobi immediately deactivated his jetii’kad as Ward fell over as well.

Jango wasn’t sure how he felt about a jetii’kad killing another Mando’ad, but.

But Kenobi had just saved his life.

“We need to move,” was the only thing he could think to say.

It was lucky. They were close to _Slave I_.

They hurried there. Jango and Kenobi worked quickly and efficiently to install the parts, patching what they could.

Jango handed Kenobi the piece he had taken from the cockpit and told him to start up the ship as he grabbed Reau.

He found her outside, stripping her beskar’gam off.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“My kute was ripped,” she said, “that _thing_ bled on me. I won’t risk exposing the rest of the galaxy to whatever is on this planet.”

She hesitated then, looking at him. It was a look filled with too much that he didn’t want to acknowledge.

“You would have been a great Mand’alor,” she told him, “make sure my family knows I fought bravely. Give them back my beskar’gam.”

Her lips quirked then, “maybe apologize that I couldn’t send back my blasters and kad. I want to take as many of these [fuckers] out as I can once you two are gone.”

“’lek.”

It was all he could offer her.

He closed the hatch then.

“It’s just you and me,” he told Kenobi as he joined the Jetii in the cockpit, “Reau is staying. She thinks she’s infected.”

“Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la,” Kenobi murmured.

Jango closed his eyes and the ship took off.

It was going to take a while to figure out where to go once they were free of this planet and Jango had some decisions to make about what to tell this Jetii.

Because he was going to tell him. He refused to be a pawn to the dar’jetii and Kenobi…

Obi-Wan Kenobi _cared_.


End file.
